epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Jenner
) Mount Kisco, New York |hair = Brown |eyes = Light brown |image2 = Bruce Jenner = |-|Caitlyn Jenner = |ERBnumber = Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner |vs = Bruce Banner/The Hulk |releasedate = June 29, 2016 |votecount = TBA |location = An Olympic stadium (Bruce) A weight room (Bruce) A Wheaties cereal box (Bruce) Bruce Banner's lab (Bruce) Rainbow glitter The Kardashian Mansion (Caitlyn) A red carpet The Lipton Tea Commercial (Caitlyn) Diamonds and gold rotating in front of a red curtain (Caitlyn)}} Bruce Jenner battled Bruce Banner in Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Partway through the battle, Jenner transformed into Caitlyn Jenner, who was portrayed by NoShame. Information on the rapper Caitlyn Marie Jenner, formerly known as William Bruce Jenner or simply Bruce Jenner, was born on October 28th, 1949, in Mount Kisco, New York. She is a retired gold medal-winning track star who set a world record in the decathlon at the 1976 Summer Olympics. As Bruce, Jenner appeared on the popular reality show Keeping Up with the Kardashians, alongside relatives. Later, it was revealed in a Diane Sawyer interview that Jenner is transgender and identifies as female. In June 2015, Jenner announced on Twitter that she is officially a woman, now known as Caitlyn. Lyrics 'Verse 1 (Bruce Jenner):' I think you're in your element when you're behaving badly. Honestly, you're kinda boron when you're happy. I'll lap and pass your ass ten different ways! Decathlon athlete, blast through you like some gamma rays! The truth is, there's no truce between the Bruces! You're a drifter being useless; I'm a winner, no excuses! (Uh!) Beautiful women all up on my jock! I got a home gym; check me on the cereal box, doc! You big green freak, don't try to flex! If it wasn't for your cousin, you'd never have sex! (Oh!) You're so strong when you get mad! Too bad you can't go back and protect your mom from your dad! [A transformation occurs, where Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk, and Bruce Jenner turns into Caitlyn Jenner. Caitlyn Jenner is in red, and the Hulk is in regular text.] 'Verse 2 (Caitlyn Jenner):' That's my teenage daughter, man; I have to forbid this! I'll put a javelin through your jolly green discus! Kylie not the type of girl I'mma let you smash on! (Hmm.) You'll get the medal without the decathlon! 'Verse 3 (Caitlyn Jenner):' Look, I understand that you hate yourself, (Huh?) But you don't need to blame yourself! You're a tiger; stop trying to tame yourself! You gotta be big enough to contain yourself, And get hit with a little forgiveness! Be green; it ain't none of my business, But if you think you looking good in those torn-ass clothes, You're lying, which means you need a new wardrobe! (Aw!) The vision of those shorts kinda scarred me. What'd you just rage at, a Barney-themed party? That's probably not something you seen as a child! Not one day did you see your daddy smile! "Hulk not strong enough to deal with denial!" Laying you down, easy; that's kitchen tile! (Ugh!) Examine this under your microscope: You got no neck, but you still fucking choked! After battling me, you're gonna always be pissed, So the Hulk will stay forever; neither Bruce will exist! Scrapped lyrics My transformation is a giant celebration Say hi to Caitlyn the voice of the next Jenneration You're scared of the monster you have trapped inside I changed on purpose like a butterfly of pride Trivia *Jenner is the first transgender character to be used in an ERB. **She is also the first character to be portrayed by a transgender individual. *She is the fourth/fifth rapper to be portrayed by more than one actor due to transformations, after Michael Jackson, the Doctor, James Bond, and alongside Bruce Banner. **She is the second rapper to change names in addition to changing appearances, after Bruce Banner. *She is the seventh rapper to possess and shoot a handgun. *She is the first athlete to rap against someone who is not an athlete. Gallery Bruce Jenner Transformation.gif|Bruce Jenner's transformation into Caitlyn Jenner NoShame as Caitlyn Jenner in Instagram.png|A picture of Caitlyn Jenner posted on NoShame's Twitter account Lloyd+CJ.jpg|A picture of Caitlyn Jenner and EpicLLOYD posted on his Facebook account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner Category:Nice Peter Category:NoShame